And That's How I Kissed Your Mother
by FriendsForevaa
Summary: Summary - "And that's how I kissed your mother for the first time," I grin proudly, and close the diary; watch my kids clap as they awe at me. "How... how cool..." They retort, hands up in air." A GrayLu fic. High school AU
1. And So We Made A Promise

**Disclaimer -** I don't own FT -says lazily- Also, I don't own the fanart either, kiko-x3 on deviantart does ^^

 **Summary -** And that's how I kissed your mother for the first time," I grin proudly, and close the diary; watch my kids clap as they awe at me. "How... how cool..." They retort, hands up in air." A GrayLu fic. High school AU

 **Genre** \- Romance, Comedy, Fluff, Family

 **Rating** \- K+

 **Note** \- This story is written from Gray's POV

 **Proof-read By** \- Nora57 (She did an amazing job! I could never proof-read such a long story, haha)

* * *

 **(.x.)**

 **Chapter I**

 _And So We Made A Promise_

 **\- April 14th -**

It's just another day in the class. Mundane routine, repetitive laughs, smell of ink, and a very disinterested me. I stare boringly at the sight of my teacher, wondering how does he even manages to talk at the same pace throughout the day. Well whatever. All I want is for this end up as soon as possible, so I can go home and get some sleep, I yawn.

"And that's it for today," My teacher utters on hearing the school bell.

 _Finally!_

A wave of clatter but it dies down quickly as soon as the teacher coughs suggestively.

 _I have a bad feeling, don't know why._

"We'll be having a test on monday, and it will cover everything we studied this week. Study well, okay? Dismissed." My homeroom teacher announces with a smile, and leaves the class. Some of the students complains loudly, others scowl, some just don't care- I feel a mixture of the latter two.

"Damn. Only a few days in, and that geezer is already giving us tests, pssh..." I complain as I lazily put the books in my shoulderbag. as if it's a chore. Letting my body loose, I undo the tie as well. It's still spring, yet I already feel hot, makes me want to curse my ancestors for blessing me with such pathetic genes. I sigh one more time, until I see a familiar figure approaching me. It's Levy— a childhood friend. We don't talk a lot but when we do, she always offers good advice (and I appreciate that.)

"Good work~ You look tired... Because of the test?" She inquires, crooking her neck.

"What are you— an esper?" I say nonchalantly.

"Hehe~ We are childhood friends, forgot?"

"Oh yeah." I say lazily.

"Want me to tell you a good studying spot?" She grins.

"Wha- you know one already? As expected of Levy!"

"Hehe~ It's the school library~" She chimes.

"... Huh? And here I expected something great..." I drawl.

"I'm not finished you know..." She narrows her eyebrows. "There's a a newcomer girl yet she's already the receptionist. Isn't that cool?"

"Yes. Very." I deadpan.

"Aaand, I heard she's very cute and nice~"

"Your point?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Well, it might help you motivate... unless you're into guys—"

"I'M NOT!" I remark hurriedly, and as soon as I do, I find her grinning at me. She played me well.

"Fine, I'll go. Thanks." I rasp, combing my hair.

"Hehe~ Mention not. Then, I'll go. I have cram school, bye~" She says cheerfully, and runs away while waving.

 _And here I thought she's coming with me... Oh well, it's too hot today anyway. Better skip._

I gather my belongings, and somehow... strip. I hope my new classmates get used to it soon.

 **\- April 18th -**

It's been four days since I last heard Levy's word, and I still haven't been to library. Starting to feel guilty, I heave a sigh. Maybe that's the reason I was standing in front of the library entrance. For some reason I feel nervous. As I am about to step in, someone smacks into me. It's Natsu: another one of my childhood friends.

Long story short, _I hate his guts._

"Damn you, flame-brain! Where are you looking?!" I grunt at him, as I grab him by the collar.

"It's your fault for standing in my way, ice princess!" He hisses at me, as he grasps me by my tie.

"What did ya say?!"

"Grrrr!"

And that's when I hear a voice.

 _"Can you two please take it to the side?"_

It's soft, smooth voice with just enough intensity to it. I turn to take a look, only to end up awing. Beautiful blonde hair, good curves (yes very good), chocolate brown eyes— she's hot.

"Okay..." Both of us say in unison, and move to the side.

She thanks us, smiles and moves in. _So elegant._

"Who was that..." I remark impulsively.

"Huh? You don't know?" I hear a gruff voice. It's Gajeel. _Let's just say we are friends (he's more of Natsu's pal)_

"Not really..."

"She's a first year. Her name is... Lucy, I think." The pinkette answers, scratching his cheek.

"EVEN YOU KNOW HER?!" I loose my calm.

I expected Natsu to be denser than this.

"Hey, what's with that tone of yours?" He hisses, continuing, "And of course, I know. She's sorta famous— known for being a receptionist when she's only a first year like us, that's not ordinary." He explains seriously.

 _"Everyone really cares about receptionists in this school..."_ I sweatdrop.

Gajeel joins in, "And she's hot! Did ya look at her huge—"

And I impulsively end up hitting him. There's a limit to how vulgar you can get (tho yeah, she does have quite a figure)

 _I'm a hypocrite._

"Bastard, what was that for?All I said is her b—"

And I smack him harder. Good.

He gapes at me for a while, his bitter expression reducing to a mere frown.

"Well whatever. I'm hungry. Let's go, Natsu!" He roars.

"Hey, you, don't order me around!" Natsu squints, but moves along anyway.

"Well then, bye, ice pants." He roars from a distance, and sticks his tongue out.

.

.

And that's exactly the reason I hate his guts.

"Damn you!"

Only ten minutes with them, and I'm this tired.

 _"Lucy, huh..."_

I rub the back of my head, feeling strange.

 _"Oh well, might as well go check out her_ — I mean— _library. Her library. Right."_

That makeno sense. Giving up, I intrude in.

And I immediately like it. There aren't many people around, and those who are, are either bookworms or just soft-speaking. The atmosphere is all cozy and comforting, and very much to my liking. Also, I find the smell of the old books strangely soothing (something I didn't expect I would)

 _"Besides, talking with her every once in a while won't be too bad,"_ I muse as I fill down my personal details on a piece of paper. It's for my library card.

And then she beams at me with those twinkling eyes, as she grabs the note from me.

 _"Her smiling face isn't bad either- just like the rest of her."_

"Your card will be ready in a few days, please come again!" She says in a pleasant tone, and bows.

I stare at her face for a few seconds, and then I just nod and treading away.

 _Well, this isn't too bad, I guess._

 **\- April 24-**

The test results are going to be handed today. It being my first test; I wanted to do at least a decent job, and I must say, the study at library definitely did its job.

 _"Gray Fullbuster."_

My teacher calls out me, and I walk with quick pace to grasp it. He's smiling.

And soon I get the meaning behind that smile. I have done _much better_ at the test than I thought I would. Thought I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad, because my teacher expects a lot from me now, judging from his words. Well, too bad for him, I don't care.

Walking to my seat, I ponder something. I should thank Levy for the advice, and treat her to something. Never thought library and me would go well.

But deep inside, I know that's not all to it.

After-all, the staff there isn't _too_ bad either.

 **\- April 27 -**

As soon as the school bell rings, I throw in the textbooks in my bag, sit for a few seconds and then step towards the library with quick steps. I enter the library, and slow down my pace. As I take a seat, I calmly take out my textbooks, and give off a studious aura. I like how comfy it is especially in a hot day like this. There are no disturbances to keep track of (unlike in the class) so I can concentrate and get my work done efficiently. Perfect for a loner like me.

Besides, she's there. Sitting gracefully on the reception seat, sorting out some documents as she squeezes the bridge of her nose; deep in thoughts. She always has a single earbud in her left ear as she works at a fast pace. She skillfully moves those slender fingers, as she diligently helps others out with a cheerful smile. And once she's done, she takes of her glasses, waves her hair around, and sets them into a ponytail.

That's how it mostly goes. It's repetitive, yet worth a chuckle.

Sometimes, our eyes meet, we nod at each other, and she gives me one of those vibrant smiles- not there's any meaning behind it.

It doesn't feel bad. I can even feel my heart pounding, its a nice feeling.

It's not like I have any special feelings for her. It's been a few days only since I've known her, anyways. But yeah, saying that I'm not interested in her _at all_ would be going too far. In-fact, I'd love to hold a proper conversation with her... except I can't.

Just when I'm in middle of these thoughts, I see her leaving. For some reason, I feel disappointed.

"Tomorrow for sure..." I say, as I sigh dejectedly.

And then I see something unusual happen. I see her move towards me, taking well-placed steps forward.

 _"Why...? Crap. I'm starting to feel a lil' nervous."_

I prepare myself, trying to look calm as possible.

She's standing in front of me, smiling gently and cheerfully as always.

"I've to close the library now, so can you, um, please..."

She says, leaving to rest to my assumptions.

 _And I just feel like an idiot._

"Sure..." I say, trying to look as _disinterested_ as I can, as I tidy up my stuff.

And then I hear her burst out laughing. I just stay there, gawking.

"Ah, I'm sorry, you just had such an interesting expression on your face that I couldn't help it..."

 _"Somehow I can't get angry at that one."_

"Ah, please don't be. It's my fault..." I gruff in roundabout manner. Speaking politely is hard.

I see her, almost, crack up again, but she suppresses it. Meanwhile, I feel even more like an idiot.

"You are a regular here, aren't you? Uh-"

She looks suggestively at me, and I read her expression.

"Ah. Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

"Right, Gray! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you!" She says in a cheerful tone, and extends her hand.

Somehow, she feels like an ordinary girl this moment. She's normally so quiet, that hearing her speak up is both surprising and refreshing.

I hesitate for a second, but _shake_ her hand after _shaking_ off my thoughts. It's soft, and warm. Letting it go feels like a waste.

"Same.." I reply.

I don't know what to do anymore, so I just arrange my stuff up, and take my leave, stepping forward. She gives me a questioning look at first, but joins me soon enough.

 _Now, I didn't expect that for some reason._

We walk side by side till we reach the entrance. Somehow I manage to be natural. Maybe it's because I think I can escape while she's locking the door or something.

But instead, she asks me to wait as she's locking it up. Now, I feel nervous again.

"Done~" She comes up suddenly, startling me.

"Oh... Good work..." I speak slowly.

"Thanks! Well then, I'm off. Bye!" She greets me, plugs in the earbuds and walks away- her figure disappearing across a vast distance.

 _"And here I thought I'm gonna walk her to the school gate or something."_ I say, ruffling my hair.

So I just freeze... until Natsu collides into me again- not that I know what's he doing here, but oh well.

"I'll overlook this one, flamebird." I say, pacing away.

And the I block my ears, as the piercing yells and yelps of the pinkette slow fade away.

 **\- May 1st -**

I am caught off-guard when she greets me, while I pass by her desk. It feels like a direct punch to my face, I don't know what to do. So, I just nod my head and move towards my usual spot.

 _The idiocy grows._

 **-May 3th-**

 _"Is it just me or our eyes meets a lot these days?"_

"Why am I counting the eye-contacts anyway." I question myself.

"Three times today, huh." I mumble, as I tap my pencil repeatedly.

 _._

 _"Damn me."_

 **\- May 8th-**

My hand touches hers slightly while she is carrying some books around. I'm an idiot, so I don't ask if I can help her (even though I want to) On the other hand, I stare at her hands far too long now. It's slender, and beautiful and-

 _I might have a hand fetish._

 **\- May 10th -**

I amble in the library with high spirits, only to hang my shoulders low.

 _She's not at here._

And it feels strange, because I've never seen her run late to this day. She's always diligent, proper- always on time.

I pretend not to care, and instead drown myself into the books (At least my marks are top-notch 'cause of her)

I'm studying, but my mind is actually wandering off somewhere else.

 _"What if she fell somewhere, or sprained her ankle or is ill-"_

I'm deluding horrible delusions, as I grasp my skull with much strength. That's when I hear her coworkers talking about the reason behind her absence, as they pass by me.

It turns out, she has a cold.

I part my lips.

 _"It's just a cold, she'll be back soon."_

And then I begin to study again, successfully binding myself into an illusion again.

 **\- May 12th -**

She hasn't come for two days now. And I admit, I'm worried. My friends are starting to tease me, and according to Erza (who is in the student council), I'm lonely without having seen (not that I know where she got that information from, but I have my suspicions.)

That's not the case, I just feel worried. Worrying isn't equal to feeling lonely.

 _Right?_

 **\- May 15th -**

Her cold is finally cured. Somehow I am having a hard time suppressing my grin. When she greets me with her habitual smile, I perk up. I even manage to return the smile.

Yesterday, I thought about Erza's word for hours, and maybe, she's right. I _did_ feel lonely without the blonde around.

And maybe, I _do_ feel a little extra for _that_ girl.

 _But it's just a little crush at best, nothing more._

Or so I hope.

 **\- May 22th -**

She looks overly joyful today, _maybe something good happened?_ I don't know why, but somehow I feel happy for her. Strange.

When I'm done with my daily share of work, somehow I end up approaching her. She notices me, and instantly puts down the book.

"Hey..."

 _Darn it. That sounded too weak._

"Oh Gray! Did you need something?" She chirps.

 _It's been a while since I last heard my name from that mouth._

 _"Mouth... Lips. What a nice shape. "_ I reflect, deep in thought.

"Hmm?" She hums, tilting her head.

"A-ah... I just... thought you looked... happy today..."

 _Gotta strip. Fast. Too sweaty._

She flinches and unplugs the earbud.

"Oh.. you noticed..?"

She didn't catch my indecent thoughts, thank God. I loosen my shoulders.

"It's just.. obvious."

"What's that? haha." She responds, and laughs.

It's a hearty laugh, different from her usual one- It's light and pleasant on my ears.

"It's a little embarrassing but... oh well, it's okay if it's you."

 _"it's okay if it's you."_ The sentence echoes.

"Actually, my dad is free today. Normally he's so busy.." She says sadly.

"Oh, it's not like I'm complaining, or anything..." She gestures, eyebrows knit up, as she cracks a nervous laugh.

"Just that spending time with pap- dad is fun and something I look forward, too.." She giggles nervously, cheeks tinted red.

 _"How cute."_

 _Somehow, I want to hug her. That's a first._

"I see. Have a good daughter and father bonding time."

"... Are you making fun of me?" She stares at me.

Crap. I feel like a sadist.

"Maybe.. I don't know."

"You totally are!" She almost yells at me.

And then she pouts, and looks down.

It's cute. She's really cute.

Maybe I should tease her more from now on.

Just the thought we are making progress is satisfying, my stomach feels full— just like after a good meal. I guess, that's what liking someone means.

 _Damn this feeling, it isn't half-bad._

 **-May 30 -**

Out of curiosity, I end up asking her a question, it's something I've wanted to ask for a while.

"What are those earplugs for?"

"Why do you ask?" She squints at me.

 _Somehow I like when she makes that facial expression._

"Well, I thought you are going for a cool girl image or something."

"Hah."

Her blank reaction is so amusing that I end up laughing out loud.

"Oh..."

So you can laugh..."

.

 _"Now that I think, I really don't laugh much..."_

 _._

 _"But how does she know... unless_ — she observes me— _a lot."_

I clear my throat, feeling my face heat up a bit.

"As for your question, I like music." She says in a straight tone.

"Oh wow, didn't expect that."

"... Rude." She squints.

"Only to you." I whisper, looking deep in her eyes.

 _I amaze even myself._

5 seconds pass, and she's beet red and is fidgeting.

 _Red. Because of me._

Just that thought fills me with a manly pride and a surge of joy.

I read the gravity of the situation, and leave with an excuse about running some errands, pretending to be a gentleman (which I am not.)

 _Maybe, I'm being calculating._

And then I cover my face, my steps getting longer.

 **\- June 5th -**

It might be just me, but I feel like she's avoiding me lately. For example - Whenever I talk to her, she avoids directly meeting her eyes with mine, and acts somewhat flustered. Strangest ideas arise in my mind.

"Maybe she digs me." I talk to myself, grinning as I sink my head into the table.

And then I hear a voice- more like sirens of hell.

"Maybe she does~"

 _It's Cana. Need I explain she's another old friend? Except that she's obsessed with Cola, and also, annoying as hell._

"... dig... She loves digging the ground, isn't that strange? Such a silly girl, haha..." I try to cover it up (lamely)- not that I ever expect such a lousy excuse to work. _Shame on me._

"In which the _ground i_ s _you,_ huh. Good going, Gray~" She nudges my shoulder, grinning like a horrible drunkard she is.

 _Great. I already feel like digging my grave._

 _._

Enough of these puns.

 **\- June 13th -**

It's going be midterms soon, maybe that's the reason I find myself _practically_ swimming in my books. The damned things won't leave my side, and I'm too tired to focus. I don't really care about such stuff, but from what I noticed, the blonde likes _smart_ people. Quite honestly, that's the only thing which drives me to this extent. My neck begins to ache from staying in the same position for far too long, so I begin to rub it. When massaging it doesn't help, I close my handbook in rage, fiercely looking up as I arch my neck.

I hear some muffled noises, and then I catch a glimpse of her. She's been giving me a doe-eyed look for _God-knows-how-long_ with her face partly hidden behind a dictionary, which she had in her hands.

 _"Man, that's a little embarrassing..._

As soon as I return the gaze, she bends lower- hiding as she uses her surroundings as an advantage. I awe.

Next couple of minutes, I find myself digging into the books. _She's too cute and I'm an idiot._

"Damn, _not_ 'dig' again," I roll my eyes as I rest my cheek on the notebook, the coolness of the paper absorbing the heat.

At that moment, I, Gray Fullbuster realized that my cheeks are burning.

"Why am _I_ blushing when _I_ am supposed to make _her_ blush?!" I retort to myself.

So uncool.

 _._

"I wonder if she saw," I whisper to myself.

And then, I begin to ruffle my hair (only to make a nest out of them.)

 **\- Jun 21th-**

It's break time, and I've my head on the table (as usual), too lazy to move.

"So you finally admitted you like her, huh."

A certain redhead asks curiously.

"Tch. Cana and her loose tongue." I response curtly.

"No, no, it was actually Levy." She counters.

"That girl, I'm so making Gajeel kidnap her one of these days and I don't care if I owe her or not!"

I shout, and heave a long sigh afterwards.

"What happened?" The redhead asks with a concerned look on her face. _I can't lie to her, can I?_

 _"Actually..."_

I tell her everything carefully, making sure not to add in any weird details in my words.

"Hmm, I see." She nods to herself, and then continues, "Why don't you try a different approach around her?"

Erza asks.

"Oh yeah, like what?" I grunt lazily.

"Anything. Maybe show a different side of yours? Girls like that." She takes a quick pause, and after reading my face, smiles and adds "Well then, I've a meeting to attend. Good luck."And then she leaves instantly (without even waiting for my answer).

 _"Being in student council must be hard..."_

And then I rest my chin on the back of the chair (at which I was sitting in a reverse position)

"Eh, but I really don't know about this one..."

 _I'm not gonna consider this one... am I?_

 **\- Jun 22th -**

 _._

 _I ended up giving it a thought in the end. Damn me._

 _._

"Lucy, I'm returning this book I borrowed." I say with a faint smile.

"Ah, o-okay... good... Perfect, mhmm..."

 _She's still out of it. Maybe Erza is right. Maybe, if I act differently, she may relax a little._

 _"L-lucy look..."_

 _I say, as I clumsily pull my cheeks._

She gawks at me, trying to get the gist of my actions. And then her eyes sparkle, as if she has finally got it.

 _"Is that supposed to be a... monkey face..."_

she giggled, stifling.

 _I guess, Erza's advice worked. Unexpected._

 _But._

"Hey, that was me imitating a dog!"

"... Pfft."

And she bursts into laughter.

"You are laughing too much.." I say in a low tone.

"Because its so- I can't- it doesn't suit you at all- Pfft."

 _Guess I was wrong for believing in Erza, after-all. Now I'm thought of as a weirdo. Great._

"But thanks, I guess. I needed that.." She says softly.

Okay, she's unfair, and I'm doomed. Meh.

"You've been avoiding me so... I thought, I should do this.."

"A-ah... you noticed..."

 _"So, she really was... Oh well,_ _It's now or never!"_ I steel my heart.

"Can you... tell me what is it about?!" I nearly shriek.

 _"Calm down bro, you did well! Hang in there!"_

"It's... nothing... It's not nothing, but-"

"Lucy..." I say emphatically.

There's silence. A minute passes with no words.

"F-fine... I'll tell you... but, not now. I still need to confirm it and..."

Her eyes twinkle, and her cheeks turn bright pink.

 _"Oh Gray, she is totally into you..."_ I think as my heart leaps to cloud number nine.

And then I turn to reality. I shake my head, I gotta be thoughtful at this occasion. There's no way, I was letting this chance pass by.

"I... I can wait. We can fix a day and you can tell me then."

I don't even know what I'm saying. My voice is shaking, but its not out of sickness. All I know is that I'm dying of happiness, joy and all these weird emotions I can't seem to comprehend fully.

"That will be... nice..." She says quietly.

 _"Did it actually work? Lucy- I mean, Lucky!"_

"Then... on the last day of this school term, will you tell me?" I say softly, messing the back of my head lightly.

I'm literally dying as I say that, barely able to keep my cool.

She's surprised to a great deal, but soon, nods slowly.

I feel like I should be considerate.

"O-okay... Then, I'll leave.. early today... Bye."

"Already?!" She says breathlessly and immediately covers her mouth.

And I swear, my heart has stopped. I'm dead. Goodbye to world, goodbye to everyone.

"If... If you want me to stay, I can stay, I mean..."

.

Silence again. I regret my words.

.

"That would be nice..."

She says that one meekly but surely.

Remind me again, why am I not dead yet? Oh well.

"A-actually... these new books arrived... and they need setting... I can't do that alone so... help me.." She requests earnestly.

"O...Okay... Got it."

I'm finally helping her work for the first time- _Ya-hoo!_

"So... where do we begin?"

"About that..."

That day, I slept early and slept longer than I usually do. Which means I died for at least two hours- love is scary.

 _[To Be Continued]_

* * *

 **Writer's Corner**

This story. is. so. long. FACEPALMS. Writing is hard. Sorry if the chapter ended abruptly, I couldn't think of anything else.

I tried to keep it entertaining though, as much as I could. I tried my best, really (okay maybe not with proof-reading but with the rest)

So please **read, and review! Tell me what you liked and disliked- honestly anything, I don't mind at all. Just give me some feedback, please!**


	2. And That's How I Kissed Her

Here's the 2nd chapter, and I assure you, this is better than the 1st one. Like. This is idk.. lighter? Idk, but ye this where most of my effort went, so I really hope you enjoy it =)

* * *

 **(.x.)**

 **Chapter II**

And That's How I Kissed Her

 **\- Jun 26th -**

The library has been undergoing renovations for two days (means I haven't seen here since then) Somehow I feel restless. It's not as worse as the time she got sick, but still frustrating enough to make me feel empty— as if something important is missing from my routine.

So, after school, as I'm heaving this big, heavy sigh, I spot her. She's there, lying down on the slope of the school football field. The place is desolated (all the clubs are on break due to the incoming exam) I notice how defenseless she looks, as she has placed one hand underneath her head and the other on one of her sides- her stomach slightly exposed. She's smiling faintly, as if pleased by the cool breeze.

Being the opportunist I am, I trudge along the trail, reach her and lay down next to her- making as less noise as possible.

"The wind sure is nice." I say softly.

She's startled.

"Oh— Gray— You surprised me! When did you get here?" She says hurriedly, arching her neck.

"I saw you and thought, maybe I should join you. Or do you mind?" I gesture.

"Not at all! Feel free." She smiles.

"Thanks." I grin at her.

Somehow I've been smiling a lot around her lately. Maybe it's because of her words from the other day.

"It's been a while since we last saw each other..." She whispers.

I feel my heart leaping.

"Is it? Did you... miss me?" I say with my breath at my hand.

"..."

She doesn't reply.

Seconds pass.

Minutes go by.

I'm starting to sweat now as a plethora of expectations and ideals clash in my mind. When it becomes too much to take, I turn up to look at her.

She's sleeping soundly.

 _I feel like an idiot._

 _oh well._

"This is a memory, too," I murmur.

The next moment I know, she's no longer next to me, and I turn gloomy at the sight of spot where she laid a while ago— orange rays of the setting sun falling on it.

 _"I guess you can say, we slept together..."_

A muffled chuckle is automatically let out at my poor (but intended) choice of words.

 **\- Jun 29th -**

My face turns sore, as I enter in the library. She's not in her seat.

 _"Maybe she's sick again..."_

And then I recall the announcement from yesterday: something about the library staff being on leave till the exams are over.

 _"I was sleepy back then... Damn."_

Now that I think, I do feel like someone shook me by my shoulder (albeit lightly) but I shook it off, too sleepy to care. And then I shudder.

"It must have been her..." I mumble, pressing my knuckles against my lips.

The regret.

"Ah. Maybe she'll come study in the library," I reflect, and cling to the thought.

So I wait.

The clock ticks.

And ticks.

But she doesn't come.

And I blame myself more, because maybe she really did have something to tell me yesterday. It must have been something important. I could totally imagine the look on her face, all sad and troubled...

"Argh- Why did I have to doze in the library? Why did I pull an all-nighter on some silly game? Damn me!" I curse myself.

"Maybe tomorrow... she'll come." I reassure, clinging on one last hope.

 _"Guess all I can do is wait, huh."_

 **\- July 3-**

Just as I feared, she didn't come yesterday, and today, too. I don't have any way to keep in touch with her, I never asked for her phone number. Worse of all, our exam time periods are different -with her starting two hours prior to mine- Even if I try to come earlier and (if luck's on my side) meet her through some sheer miracle, what after that? It'd be awkward, because of the already existing mishap between us. Better wait till the promised day to keep my chances up (even if it's hard to endure. _But fate shines on those who wait patiently_ — I tell myself that)

Besides, my exam have started, so I've a lot on my plate. As a result, I'm not too depressed; at least that's why I show on my exterior.

My friends— the idiots tell me that I'm love sick, but I yell at them. I am conscious of it, but admitting it is a little... not my style.

Besides, it makes me seem clingy, and I fear a certain fire-idiot will call me lame (which I'm not for your kind information, _he_ is) Above all, I'd rather avoid the trouble.

Avoid it while I still can.

 **\- July 5 -**

It's getting worse. My regret. My feelings. My expectations.

 _Regret_ because I didn't listen to her last time I saw her.

 _Feelings_ because, well, they are self-explanatory. _I'm an idiot in heat, yeah._

 _Expectations_ because we made a promise (and I arrogantly believe that she has feelings for me.)

I fear that she might change her feelings because I didn't hear her out. I know, this isn't a shojo manga, or a soap romcom, but the persisting thought irks me throughout the day.

"I just hope I see her soon..."

I sigh, and begin to tap my pencil repeatedly on my notes.

 **\- July 7-**

Finally. Last day of exams: the day every student dreams for. I selfishly believe not everyone has been going through what I do. As a result my happiness (on being released _from what seemed like life-in-jail)_ is no ordinary either.

At this stage, I don't care about results. I mean, I'm sure I did well, but nah.

My heart palpitates as I think about the next day, I amble on the path leading to school gate. Without knowing, I'm grinning; or so I get told by Natsu as he collides into me (once again ) At this stage, I'm beginning to think he does it on purpose— _that bastard._

"Say, ice princess-"

"Call me by name or I won't bother." I say, rubbing my forehead.

"Fine, " He snorts, " _Gray..."_

 _"That actually feels gross but oh well."_ I observe that he felt the same, or so I notice from his face which has turned blue with disgust.

"You've been pretty gloomy lately, but boy, do _you_ look happy today..." He whistles, hands behind his head.

Just who was trying to fool if even _it-_ I mean- Natsu read me? I tremble.

"Not really..."

"Hmmm, well, I don't care. Aw man, I'm looking forward to these holidays!" He hums, pacing up.

Wait. Did I just hear the word... holidays?

"What did ya say, flamebrain?"

"Hah, calling me that, you wanna fight or what?" He exlaims, readying his fists.

"Tell me what you meant by holidays first!"

"Tch, what's with you..." He pouts, as if he was looking forward to the brawl. How gross.

"We are getting four holidays till we get our results, idiot! You seriously don't know nothing." He narrows his eyes. "Well then, I'm off."

And then he leaves, while I die and turn into dust.

 _Great. More hours to count._

 **\- July 9 -**

It's only the second of my holidays, and I feel so done with everything. It's frustrating, and its nerve-wrecking. What is this- _some kind of cliche phone romance novel?_ Why must _I_ suffer?

Just when I finish eating my third cup of icecream, my mobile phone rings.

It's Erza, and she has invited- cough- threatened me to hang out with her and the other.

I can't sweat enough.

Well, this might be good, too.

 _"Maybe she's being considerate of me. "_

My eyes soften at the thought, but I shook it off.

Oh how wrong I was.

.

"I'm back..." I say tiredly as I drag my feet in. My mom looks worried, and her worries are legit, because I look _too_ worn out to stand.

"Hang out? More like, rob your friend in the name of kindness..." I mumble, plopping on my bed. Oh how soft it felt... for once.

Throughout the day, I was dragged along for shopping, and karaoke, and whatnot. Honestly, I wouldn't have minded so much, if others actually bothered paying even a damned cent's worth of money. Instead, I was force to pay for every. freaking. thing.

 _Lunch? Let Gray buy it. Drinks? Gray's the man. Bags? Let Gray carry them._

When asked why, I get the answer that apparently, they bothered to do this only for my gloomy self's sake, because otherwise their _oh-so-busy_ schedules might get hijacked.

Great.

It's strange but I actually do feel better now. Maybe, I'm just too tired to care about anything. I just want to sleep. Maybe this is what they were aiming for? They definitely didn't do in the nicest way possible, though.

 _"Guess, they are just not honest..."_

I say quietly, burying my head into the pillow.

 _"Like I was hiding stuff from them, about me being lovesick and all..."_

At this thought, I turn stiff, but soon soften, smiling faintly. Resting my eyes, I take deep breathes. I definitely feel much lighter now.

 _"Honestly, what idiots."_

 **\- July 11-**

The last two days of my holidays passed with relative ease. My anticipation was still there, but the thought that _"my friends are worried for me"_ gave me an unknown strength. For that, I feel grateful (but gross. I'm sarcastic.)

What I'm feeling right now, though, is on whole another level. It's the much-awaited last day of our school term- oh how long I've waited for it. Frankly, I feel full of excitement, and energy, and delight and just about every positive emotion I know about.

"Finally... I'll see her..."

My chest feels heavy all of a sudden.

Crap. I am probably gonna die today.

I say and begin to measure the beats of my heart.

.

In the class, we barely study- other than discussing our course for next term, all we do is joke around and enjoy. It's all supposed to be fun, yet I spent the entire day in agitation; rapidly tapping my feet, moving my neck around and spacing out. Once, Erza spots it me grinning absentmindedly and smiles playfully at me.

Another, Levy beams mischievously.

 _Awkward._

I turn red and feel like burying myself deep into the earth for showing such an uncool self to them. All I hear is, giggles in return.

.

As soon as the class finishes, I practically smash in all of my stationary and the books in the bag- desperate to make everything fit in. It's like everything has doubled in sizes.

 _Or maybe, it's just my feelings which have doubled._ I cringe at that cheesy line, and feel my ears heat up.

I look around carefully, hoping no one is looking at me. I want to wait till everyone leaves the class. As everyone looks too excited to leave, it's the last day, after-all. I get restless.

One step forward and I already realize demonic stares on me. I prepare myself for the worst- only to be smiled a bunch at.

"Today's a big day, isn't it?" Levy chirps.

"I can sense my 'shipping senses' tingling!" Mira winks at me.

"Ohoho!" Cana does the drunk laugh.

"Good luck." Erza says thoughtfully.

"Take her in!" Gajeel remarks, only to get stared at by Levy and Erza- pretty much everyone.

Meanwhile, I just look dumbfounded. I look at Natsu, expecting him to say something, too; except he looks away.

 _The nerve!_

"Awh... Well... Good luck..." He mumbles, rubbing his neck.

And I can't help but laugh heartily. It's too much to take. Everyone else surprised, too, at first; but join me in the laughter soon enough.

"Thanks... I guess."

I say after a while.

And then I look at the pinkette— the very personification of the word "awkward" He's making this weird face— I don't know if he's pouting or if he's angry, or just plain embarrassed.

I just chuckle at him, and just when I detect his anger meter rise ; I leave, laughing at his face.

 _Hah, feels great._

From my behind, I can feel everyone trying their best to hold down the pinkette, before he tries and claw at my face (not that I would let him)

Well, they owe me this much for the money I spent on them.

.

The moment I enter in the our sacred place (that is, the library) my heart begins to thump hard and fast. For some reason, I feel like if I don't slouch, it might leap out to my throat and emit out.

I look around desperately, searching for what I desired for so long— fearing that it might not be there today, too. An immeasurable amount of disappointment hits me when I don't find her in the chair; the very same place where I used to see her sit, everyday, an eternity ago. My heart aches, and I slump down my shoulder.

Just then, I hear a voice from behind.

"Gray..."

It's her.

I go crazy for a minute.

still the very same. Neatly combed blonde hair, an earbud stuck in her left ear, and the chocolate brown eyes; the very same eyes I've looked deep into so many times.

I arch my eyebrow as I look at her, sighing with an immense relief. And that's when I realized I am feeling a very weird emotion. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel... fluttery and itchy. It's like what I feel is on top of my tongue, but I can't interpret it very well. All I know that I love her- love her- love her. That's all I can think. It's the weirdest I've ever felt.

And then I see her shaking her head excitedly at me, and I lose it. I'm grinning wide, as I jog to her. My heart is about to burst, I've never felt this amount of happiness. It's like, everything is colors and sunshine, and I'm bathing in all of it.

 _"To hell with pride!"_ I remark in my head.

"It's been a long time!" I utter with an unexpected amount of energy. I don't care if it is out of character for me, it feels only natural to say it now. All I know is that I really missed her and her company -and her smiles- and just about everything.

"I know right?!"

There's much vigor in her voice, the same as me. I can sense a sort of longing in her eyes, this makes me gulp whatever's coming up my throat.

"I thought you wouldn't come today... haha..."

 _I already feel nervous._

"Oh, I had to hand over the library keys. You know, It's going to be summer break soon and all.."

"Mhmm."

"Besides..."

She looks away for a moment.

"Besides what?" I speak out my mind restlessly.

"N-nothing..."

My expectations reach their peak point.

I won't mind no matter what it is..."

At this, she just stares blankly at me.

I probably said something incredible again.

"Well, I thought you would be... here... so..." She mumbles.

"I-is that so..."

"Mm."

Crap.

"... I missed you, too."

And my cheeks burn. I look at her, and hers are the same, if not even redder. She's wetting her lips with short intervals, as she nods lightly.

 _Seriously, it's bad news for my heart._

"D-do you wanna talk outside...?" She suggests, rubbing the back of one hand with the other.

And I die a little.

"Sure..."

.

So, we take clumsy steps, trying to match each other's pace, but alas. We keep getting out of sync and it's just _hard._

It looks like our feet are leading the way to the same place. Before we realize, we are standing at the very same pasture, the only place where we have had an outdoor memory.

"I guess, it only makes sense to come here." I state breathlessly and grin.

"Yeah, we slept together..."

She continues, voice dwindling, "Here..."

She's flustered, maybe she has realized that she has just uttered an improper innuendo.

 _The urge to hug her tightly gets stronger._

I decide to take the lead and suggest on sitting the very same patch of land, the one where there's a descend and the sunset is directly visible.

"Looks beautiful..." She says, and I search for the image of the sun in her orbs.

"It does..."

The timing is right, the mood is perfect, too. I need to ask her now. I need to know the answers to all my questions before the sun sinks into the far away horizon- before the chance slips by.

"Lucy... What did you want to say me on that day?"

She gives me a puzzled look.

"I mean, on the day we last met... I'm sorry I was sleepy— I had put an all-nighter..."

She lets out a titter, and takes off her earphone.

"Oh... It's okay!"

"I just wanted to say that I won't be coming for a while, because of exams..."

I awe at her.

".. That's it?"

"That's all."

She finishes, chortling.

All along, I searched for an answer, only to listen something so obvious. I feel dumb.

"Are you alright?"

She says with concern. I just nod it off.

There's still one more thing I need to ask her— more like, she needs to tell me. It's the promise we made.

"Lucy..."

"Hmm?" She says amusedly.

An inner brawl, as I whether I should say it not.

 _"You decided to throw away your pride, didn't you? Say it!"_ A voice echoes inside me and I feel courageous enough.

"The other day, you promised something... Can you tell me now...?"

A thousand emotions hidden behind a line. I wonder if she was able to even guess half of them.

But then I look at her and can't take my eyes off- _What a face she was making_. Beneath the remaining faint rays of the sunlight, she's there. Tucking her hair behind her ear as a mild breeze of air passes by, she parts her mouth; her cheeks hot-red and eyebrows knitted, she's blinking lovingly at me.

 _I die more and more. I'm so in love._

"I... I feel a connection between us."

She finally says it.

She's sweating.

I'm already drenched.

"M... Me, too..."

I reply.

I'm surprised, because the moment passed much sooner than all of my imaginations combined— I expected it to be more slow, and heavy except it felt just as quick and light. I _did_ feel heavy _before_ saying it, but as I said it, my body turned light just as soon. It's like a huge weight is finally off my back, and I couldn't be relieved enough.

"D... does that answer everything...?"

She stutters, and turns her back on me, this time putting of her earbuds in. Obviously, she's being conscious of me, and of her own words.

 _As if I can resist that._ I threw away my pride, and I blame it on her.

I take a deep breath, and pretty much yell,

"Not yet!"

And, she just looks at me, pressing her lips tight, wondering just what's gotten into me.

"Can I... kiss you?"

"N-"

"Ah, just so you know, saying 'no' is not allowed..."

I say breathlessly. And then I widen my eyes at my own words, I have said something amazing again. I feel sadistic, and I've got no control over it.

"D-do whatever you want..."

She stutters, and ties her arms around her legs tightly.

And I simper at this, successfully regaining my desire to tease her (just like I did in the not so old days) Placing my one head on the inclined ground as I use it as a support to bring my face near her. I halt— our lips inches away.

She shuts her eyes tightly, and tightens her grip on her legs.

I can't, not when she's feeling so uncomfortable. But if I am that concerned about it, then why am I... grinning.

So I land a quick peck on her forehead, and back away; sticking my tongue out at her.

And that's when I see her break, she has started landing soft punches on my chest repeatedly.

"Idiotidiotidiot—" She chants.

I apologize to her (it takes more than just one attempt for her to let it go) She finally shows mercy on me.

And just as she does, and gives me this cute-as-hell vibrant smile, I feel a sudden desire to monopolize. My feelings have reached her, hers have reached me and I still can't believe. So I need a reason to believe.

"Sorry, I lied, after-all..."

So, I pull her in, grasp her back softly. As my dreams and reality mesh into one color, I abruptly land a quick peck on her lips. I back away, and look at her. It takes her a long while to comprehend this situation. The guilt hits me, but I'm too deep in to ask for forgiveness.

So I do what a real man would do in this sitation: _I run away._

And that's the fastest I ever ran in my life.

.

"And kids, that's how me and your mother kissed for the first time. _Romantic_ , huh?" I announce proudly to my twin daughter and son, having completely read the diary. They've persisted me long enough to read it to them, and I'm weak to their cute expressions, and all.

"So... so cool...!" They finally manage to retort, hands up in air.

"Ain't it—"

I pause, hearing footsteps.

"Like. I. said. Don't tell them such made-up stories!" My wife beams, nerve popped up as she kicks me in the chin. She calls it the "Lucy Kick" (and you don't want to underestimate its strength, trust me.)

"Ah babe, you still mad at me for that? All of it _did_ happen when we were freshmen." I say straightforwardly to her, rubbing the spot which stinged.

"Shut up! Just like that, you stole my _first kiss a_ nd..." She remarks.

I raise an eyebrow at this.

"And?"

"I wasn't even _ready..._ Yet you..."

I sweat. Sure doesn't feel like we've been married for ten years. She's still adorable, and I'm an idiot.

"I'm sorry..."

She looks up to me, surprised at my _so-called-honesty._

"To make up for it, I can kiss you right now." I say with a straight face.

"Wha—"

"Don't worry." I whisper, leaning in.

"You idiot... The kids are watching..." She mutters, pushing me away.

Slowly but surely, she's giving in. Nice.

"It'll be quick and nice."

"N...no..."

And that's when the inevitable happens.

"Ohhh, that's just like a shojo manga!" My daughter exclaims, stars in her eyes.

Just one sentence, one harmless sentence, and my wife turns hotblooded and fiery. Meanwhile, I prepare for the incoming storm in advance.

"Shut up, Emily!"

And then, we both sees tears forming in the eyes of the precious little girl, as she falls on the ground and begins to bawl her eyes out; hiccuping in between. And that's when Lucy realizes how harsh her words sounded. I facepalm.

 _"That woman- She should get it already who sensitive and easily depressed Emily is... Honestly, she worries too much for others, just like her mother."_

Before any of us steps ahead, our son; Shadow, quickly rushes to his sister's side. His eyebrows are knitted as he tries his utmost best to calm down the younger sibling.

 _"He's totally opposite of what his name suggests: so kind and bright. A little aloof and introverted, but that's cute, too. He's my son and I'm proud of him!"_

While I'm busy admiring my two precious little dorks, my wife does everything in the world to calm down Emily— not that any of it _actually_ works. I snicker at the sight.

 _"Seriously, these daughter and mother are actually more alike than they think. Then again, I can totally imagine them fighting even after, say, 20 years or even_ _30 years..."_

I chortle.

 _"I wonder how we would look at the age of fourty... I hope I still look cool and young." I sweatdrop at the thought._

Then, I look at the scene in front of me again, and burn it in my memory as I find myself stepping towards my family.

I squat on the floor, and begin to pat my daughter softly on the head. At this, she clings hard to my leg, hiccuping badly. Gradually, she begins to calm down. Slowly, she lets my leg go, still sniffing. My son shouts at me, saying how cool it is that I can calm down (unlike his mom) Lucy just pouts at this.

"Hey, now, don't sulk..."

"Hmph. She's only _your_ daughter. I'm not jealous."

She says, crossing her arms, staring in a general direction.

And I prepare myself for another onslaught. Emily is sniffing hard again, as she cries out.

"M-mama, you idiot! Emily is both of yours yet you... yet you said all that! Emily hates mama now waha—"

And all hell breaks loose again. I spot my wife apologizing to her daughter over and over again, doing her utmost best.

"These two are unbelievable..."

Too tired to care, I begin to picture ourselves in our fifties again, and then I suddenly feel worries. How much will everything change? Will I still be in touch with my friends? Heck, will I be able to even walk without using some kind of support?

Horrifying.

I come back to reality, because something unusual has happened. Lucy has managed to stop Emily from crying for the first time ever since her birth. It was always me who did that, but just now, she did on her own. I'm surprised. And then I see her smile heartily, as she hugs the two of them tight. And I can't help but think of the past— the library, the coziness and us two engaged in a rather cliche high school romance. What great days...

In that instant, I have a grand revelation. So grand that I'm smiling to myself.

So I do what a father often does in these kind of situations; I gather my family together around, and hold them tight.

"For now, let's live our lives to the fullest in the present..." I say softly.

"Just like we did back then."

"And just like, we'll... from now on."

I spot my kids clapping with big, wide eyes, showering words of praise at me. I can't guess if they really got it, but oh well (they're still very dear to me) And then I look a bit higher— a very confused Lucy is staring right through my soul.

I let them go, wondering if I sounded awkward. And that she probably didn't get what I meant.

But then I notice her face softens. I awe at her, as she beams; this time initiating the family hug herself.

The four of us share a quiet laughter.

And I just think my feelings probably did reach her, after-all.

 **[The End]**

* * *

 **Writer's Corner**

I live... Okay, this was hard to write. You can probably guess, I put a lot of effort into it.. The dates were a pain to keep up with. Oh God.

I... just lemme say I had a lot of fun writing this, esp. the 2nd chapter AND esp. the family part: wish I could make that part longer somehow. hmmm. Emily and Shadow are very cute, I can totally imagine their faces. Btw they are both 8 years old. Emily is basically mini Lucy, she has twintails and brown eyes, just like her mom; except that she has a beauty mark on her right cheek. As for Shadow, his hair is grey (unlike Gray's more blue-shade) and he looks like his father.

Okay, lemme lay down now as I await for your **kind reviews.** I sure hope you send them!


End file.
